rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupita
|-|Guardian= Lupita is role-played by Winter Fairy. She is the Guardian of the Environment. About Her Queen Lupita is a new member of the Guardians. She is extremely confident, determined and brave. Lupita is the Guardian of the Environment, and lives in the Hidden Forest, a forest surrounded by a magical mist that can only be seen by the other Guardians. She is a beautiful young woman with captivating dark brown eyes and black hair, complimenting her dark skin. Lupita is very skilled in combat and uses many weapons, but her most popular is her Sword of the Earth. Though Lupita may seem tough and hard-core on the outside, she is a typical romantic and has a particular soft side for children. She is bubbly, daring and often will tell the truth right in your face. Lupita is a master when it comes to knowing about the earth. She knows how to manipulate the environment. She can make the sun shine or make it snow with ice. She has the ability to hear and talk to the wind, can bend water and has the ability to hold fire, since her powers are connected to the Four Elements in the Environment. She has the ability to bend and hold light, but never uses her powers for evil. If provoked however, she can cause serious damage. Lupita is seen wearing green leggings, with a blue shirt, a brown jacket and wears simple brown flats with a amber necklace which happen to be colors associated with the Environment. Her hair is always in a ponytail, though however, she wears it loose or with a hairband. In a way, Lupita seems to have some other guardians powers all mixed into one. Lupita, despite the fact that she possesses these wonderful powers, she just wishes to be a bit normal. Though she seems to stay contented with living in the Hidden Forest, she longs to see the outside world, a longing she soon achieves but realizes that her Forest will forever be her home. Lupita lives in Mist Palace in the Hidden Forest, which only Guardians come to. Quotes ---- *"You really don't get out much, do you?" *"Let's do this!" *"Hey, the only person who can snoop around is ME!' *"Chocolate, anyone?" *"I don't dance." *"I hate to break it to you, but GET OUT!" *"Monkeys drive me bananas." *"I'm allergic to hate." *(sings) IT'S AN OPEN DOOR TO POSSIBILITIES! |-|Wolf= Lupita has the ability to transform herself into a wolf, though her power is at its most dangerous element when she senses her Forest is in danger. As a wolf, Lupita has a thick and gorgeous deep brown coat and piercing gold eyes.Thanks to her powers, she has a remarkable sense of hearing and smell even as a human. She is able to run at incredible speeds due to her powers. However, Lupita wishes to be a bit normal. Thanks to becoming a wolf, she adopts a somewhat motherly personality towards others, especially those she cares about. As a wolf, Lupita is unable to speak to the other Guardians but makes a series of sounds which help her to speak to them. Yet, she can also communicate telepathically with any Guardian when it seems necessary. As a wolf, Lupita has a strong immunity. She is able to be healed by her wounds in record time. Lupita has the ability to talk to animals even as a human, but she is better at it when in her wolf state. Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Good